Together
by Elie.N.P
Summary: The mattress sank beside him. He opened his eyes to see two arms on each side of his head, and a face too close to his for his liking. Now wasn't the time.  One-shot


**Here is another one-shot about Albus and Scorpius. I use the word "Friend" though they are obviously more than that. I just couldn't find another word to describe what they are (I mean their relationship is founded on a priceless friendship they'll never lose).**

**I apologize for the mistakes, I'm French, not English and though I do my best I can't get rid of all of them! **

**I hope that and the possible OOC-ness of the characters won't bother you too much.**

**Enjoy your reading!**

**Elie**

* * *

><p><span>Together<span>

He went back a little when the hand touched – gently though – his cheek.

"I'm so sorry."

His eyes jerked up to the man sitting beside him. "It's not your fault." In spite of his efforts the sound of his voice didn't reassure his friend. Hoarse and shaky at the same time it was the voice of a half-broken man.

"Yes it is. It's because I should have stopped him."

"How?"

"I-"

"There is nothing to think of because there is nothing you could have done," he assured, his voice a little steadier.

It was hard for him not to break down. All he wanted at that very moment was to break down, to let tears freely flow on his cheeks, to disappear under the covers, to be alone, but what you wanted wasn't always what you were allowed to do. He wouldn't allow himself to be weak, not when his friend was so distressed because of him.

"Stop worrying," he sighed, "I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

He glared at him. He was willing to do some efforts but didn't want to be the only one doing them.

"I am." His answer was adamant.

"You-"

"You should go to sleep," he cut him off while laying back on his bed.

Even with his eyes closed he felt the piercing gaze of his friend weighing on him.

"I want to sleep. Go."

"Scorpius-"

"Go," he repeated, a bit more harshly than necessary.

The mattress sank beside him. He opened his eyes to see two arms on each side of his head, and a face too close to his for his liking. Now wasn't the time.

"I said-"

"I won't let you alone now."

"Albus," Scorpius sighed, closing his eyes again. "Albus, I really need to get some rest."

"I will stay with you."

Trapped under the young Potter's body, Scorpius didn't dare move. Neither did he dare look at his friend's face for he knew, if he did, his last chance to be alone tonight would be wasted.

"I'm going to stay," Albus warned, "your opinion doesn't matter."

Scorpius' eyes shot open when he felt Albus' arms sneaked around his waist.

"I won't leave you," Albus repeated. "Whatever others say, whatever they think right or indecent, whatever they'll force us to go through, I promise I won't leave you."

"They aren't all against us," Scorpius whispered.

"Your grandfather said-"

"He is an old bitter wizard, I'd say something else but I know how much you respect those old geezers-"

"Scorpius!" Albus lightly punched his friend's side.

"Well, that's not the point here. Whatever my grandfather says, or does," he felt Albus tense against him and guilt immediately overwhelmed him.

Guilt and pain.

Sorrow and frustration.

His heart clenched when flashes of what had happened a moment ago flooded his mind again. He could see his grandfather standing in the middle of the family living-room, raising his wand to him, to Albus precisely, who was behind him. He could hear his threats, his insults. He could feel his rage, his desire to... his desire to kill...

Scorpius shivered.

His grandfather had wished he could kill him. Too shocked by such a negative reaction he hadn't been able to dodge the curse jolting toward him. The thought of moving hadn't crossed his mind, but the one of protecting Albus had been present all along. He wouldn't move because he wasn't thinking about it, and also because he had to protect his friend.

Albus' scream had been heard from every part of the house. In less than a few seconds all the present persons were rushing into the living-room, all frantic, wands-at-the-ready. Whatever the threat was they were ready to face it. But what could you do when the threat was a furious old wizard who, unfortunately, happened to be a member of your family or your boss?

Lucius' employees didn't even bat an eyelash as soon as understanding had dawned on them. They were the only one though, because, as soon as Draco and Narcissa understood the matter – wholly for they had been aware of it for a long time – they jumped into action.

Draco firmly grabbed his father's hand, forcing him with a hard squeeze to let go of his wand, while Narcissa hurried to her grandson's side. She knelt beside Albus, and put a reassuring hand on the young man's thigh when she was certain Scorpius hadn't been severely injured.

"That's true," Albus suddenly said, aware of what his friend's thoughts were. "Your father, your grandmother, and your mother are on our side, but still your grand-"

"That doesn't matter." It should have come out as a snap, but had been nothing more than a whine.

It shouldn't matter that Lucius Malfoy couldn't quite – the word was weak – accept his grandson's relationship with the young Potter, the young male Potter. It shouldn't matter because the rest of his family had given him their blessing, even his father hadn't said anything more than 'Hope Potter won't have anything against his son being the lover of a ferret's child.' His grandmother had hugged him, proud that he had finally found love. As for his mother she'd had tears gathering at the corners of her eyes, not because she was disappointed, but because she was worried her little boy would get his heart broken now that love had entered his life.

They knew Albus, and had been more than welcoming to him when he'd come to visit. It was all right with them, then why-

"Why this old geezer can't understand?" he murmured.

Though his grandfather had made terrible mistakes in the past, though he hadn't been as loving as Scorpius would have liked, though he had never been the type to understand others – not even to try – his grandson was still suffering from not having his approval.

"I don't understand." He punched the mattress. "I don't understand why I can't overcome that stupid little... that stupid... his... he is..." the words died in his throat, sobs soon replacing them.

Albus gently kissed his forehead. The roles had been inverted. He was now the one being strong for them both.

"You love him," he murmured. "He is your grandfather, that's normal."

"That's not!" Scorpius weakly protested. "That's not normal to love somebody who hates you..."

Tears were slipping from under his eyelids, betraying his pain.

"That's not normal to want his approval," he sobbed, fists clenched in frustration. "Albus I... I... I'm sorry."

"What for?" his eyes went wide. "You don't have to-"

"He is my grandfather, he is my family, he is... a bastard. A bastard I'm sorry you've had to face," the young Malfoy explained. "I shouldn't have brought you there, not when I didn't know yet how he'd react. It was stupid of me."

"How long have you been able to foresee the future?"

"What?"

"You couldn't know how he'd react. You only thought about us, how could I be angry at you for that?"

Scorpius finally opened his eyes to stare at Albus. "I can't do anything to erase those memories from your mind."

"I don't ask you to," he replied.

"They're terrible."

"You've been hurt."

"You too."

"Not in the same way. I'm in love with a man, it's not what people consider normal, I can't do anything about that, but I can live with that. We've always known we'll face this kind of harsh judgements, and it's never been bothering me too much because I was certain our family, mine at least, was on our side. My family, your parents and grandmother, I have been a fool to think everything will keep going so well. I should have protected you. I should have warned you your grandfather might not be pleased with us I should-"

"How long have you been able to foresee the future?" Scorpius chuckled lightly. "Don't you think we're ridiculous?"

Albus laid beside him. "Ridiculous?"

"We're both hurt and trying to comfort each other, taking all the fault on our respective shoulders when we've done nothing wrong."

He entwined his fingers with Albus'. "To be in love isn't a mistake. It isn't something we can go against. It isn't something we have to apologize for." He kissed Albus' hand. "The pain will eventually fade away."

"But your grandfather-"

"I'll learn to live with his opinion. Besides my grandmother is stubborn, and looked very pissed off at him. He won't be allowed to be harsh to us. If she had known we were going to tell him, she wouldn't have left us alone with him. She'd have stayed by his side and her eyes would have spoken louder enough for him to behave."

Albus restrained himself from laughing while pictures of what Scorpius had just described crossed his mind. There was no way Lucius Malfoy could win against his wife, not after all the mistakes he had made and she'd forgiven him for. He owed her his sanity and his present. If she had abandoned him after the war, he'd have been done for.

"Do you think-"

Albus was cut off by two soft lips on his own. "I don't want to think any more right now," Scorpius breathed against the skin of his neck. "I don't want to think about it any more. I might have said I'd learn to live with it, but right now it's too early. Way too early."

Albus gently ran his fingers through the silky blond hair. He understood. Words would be useless as long as the memories were still so vivid in their minds. He pulled Scorpius against his chest and buried his head in the crook of his neck.

"Let's rest for now, all right?" he suggested.

Scorpius only nodded. Though he'd always known it'd be hard for them to make others accept the fact they were more than friends, he had never thought it'd be that hard to cope with rejection.

He snuggled closer into his lover's arms. "I'll get used to it, I promise."

"We aren't in a hurry," Albus whispered, "take your time."

"You won't leave me, will you?"

"You should really start to sleep, now you're being a stupid fool asking stupid and pointless questions," he lightly chuckled against the blond's skin.

"Just wanted to be sure," Scorpius mumbled as exhaustion was taking him over.

Whatever the old geezer's opinion was, Albus would never leave his friend's side.

Never, he swore while closing his eyes, lulled to sleep by the young man's warmth. Never would he allow such a sweet warmth to leave his side.

**The End**


End file.
